zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Which is the best method of transportation? Which is the best method of transportation? Horseback Sailboat Steamboat Running Train Teleporting Via Whistle Flying Via Zeffa Teleporting Via Twilight Portals : :Seems good enough.—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : YES --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, better do this predictable one sooner rather than later only to get a clean slate. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike it, but there's not denying it's the most appropriate one we have at the moment. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah.-- C2' / 20:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Which The Legend of Zelda quote is the best? Which The Legend of Zelda quote is the best? "DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKE." "LET'S PLAY MONEY-MAKING GAME." "LEAVE YOUR LIFE OR MONEY." "IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY." "BUY SOMETHIN' WILL YA!" "BUY MEDICINE BEFORE YOU GO." : :Don't care for it.—'Triforce' ' 14' 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Err, didn't even include the best ones. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Lets please keep the main page as serious as possible. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it also. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : I agree with Joe. Feels too much like a joke about how weird the LoZ quotes are to be taken seriously. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I AM ERROR.-- C2' / 20:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Does Vaati lack everything a good villain needs? Does Vaati lack everything a good villain needs? Yes! Heck yes! I was paid to vote yes! N.....yes! I HATE TINGLE : :Err say what?—'Triforce' ' 14' 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : really?!?!? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : (No comment) The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Come on, I HATE TINGLE is the only that is actually gonna be voted anyways... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : While I appreciate the joke, this is definitely not main page poll material. This is more like what you'd see on a userpage. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Funny, but no.-- C2' / 20:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Which is your favorite Legend of Zelda character? Link Zelda Ganondorf Navi Tatl Ezlo Midna Ciela : : I like it, but I think it shouldn't include Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf because they are obviously gonna be absorbing the votes the most. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : It's too limited and too broad of a definition all at once. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's the best we have at the moment.—'Triforce' ' 14' 00:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with AK. I'm willing to bet at least 85% of the people here have different favorite characters. I know I'd never even consider voting for any of those except possibly Midna, and even that's just because she's better than the other ones. Very, very generic and bland choices. I would rather see something with a more limited queue of characters so there aren't 2000 characters left out. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreement with AK.-- C2' / 20:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Which is your favorite/most useful item from the Legend of Zelda series? Which is your favorite/most useful item from the Legend of Zelda series? Bow and arrows Hookshot Master Sword Boomerang Ocarina of Time Magic Armor Mirror Shield Bombs : : Hey If anyone wants one of the items on this poll changed (because I know votes are going to be WAY too one sided to Master sword/Ocarina) then just tell me. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not interesting to me at present. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : There are many other items that are a bit more interesting than the ones listed, but it is a good poll in general. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : Zzzzzz.....'-- C2' / 20:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Definitely no. Just like characters, this is way too broad a category. You've left out like 200 items throughout the series that somebody might want to vote for. Try limiting it to one game or something. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 21:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls